Kuroshitsuji Minis
by Faery's Delight
Summary: Various stories with 2 or more chapters with various pairings and plots.


Title: Trick or Treat

Fandom: Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji

Pairing: None yet

Part: 1

Word count:

For: Reader Appreciation Halloween Challenge on Y!Gallery

Dedicated to: CutsyCat and Affy-chan for daring to put up with me.

AN: Ahhh…this was kind of random? I guess? I happened to see the challenge and went 'eh, why not give myself more work?' Can we hear the sarcasm? Yes? Good.

Anyways, 2 long days, a few hundred songs on Pandora and 8 pages later, we have Trick or Treat! You'll notice that there is something almost Antia Blakish going on here but it's not quite that. So please don't compare me to that series. It's more a mix of styles.

And there was supposed to be smut but after reaching over 4 thousand words…

Well, as Affy-chan said, "the trick is we have to wait till part 2 for the treat". Until I get around to that! But still, this is my thing in response to the challenge. *hugs every one*

Please note: This IS an AU of Kuroshitshuji (otherwise known as Black Butler), so Ciel's age is around 24, 25. Thank you.

* * *

Sighing as he slid his gun into its back holster next to its partner, Ciel sighed softly and glared at his watcher, getting a long look before he pouted and picked up his collapsible crossbow. "I don't like it," he muttered, getting a soft chuckle as Tanaka picked up his tea cup and sipped at whatever it was that was he drank. The young hunter knew for a fact that it wasn't tea but it wasn't something that he particularly cared to know about. At least not without a whole lot of alcohol at hand.

"I know you don't like it but the days leading up to, the day of and the days after Halloween are usually teeming with new minions and childes rising because so many people are out and about during that time," Tanaka stated, his voice silky smooth and low. Ciel sighed and pouted, knowing that even though the man before him looked like some kindly old man who worked as his personal butler, the man was far from it.

Grunting, he hid a few throwing knives, more arrows and bullets on his person before picking up the dagger that laid diagonally across his back for easy access if it came to it. Once he was done, he pulled on the specially designed long coat, the hem brushing the floor and hiding his weapons and the tight clothes that sat under it. After settling the coat, he eyed himself in the mirror, taking in his blue-black hair that fell over his eyes, the two colors warring for attention.

Tanaka came up behind him and helped him place the eye patch over his purple eye, leaving his blue one free, at least for the time being. "I have heard that the King's own guards are going to be in the city, Ciel. It seems that they are here to hunt down that same idiot master who is trying to establish himself here and take over from the master that we just lost."

"I rather liked Elizabeth. She seemed sweet and innocent due to her young looks but she was very scary in how efficiently she ran the vampire community," Ciel said, humming softly before brushing his hair out of his face. Fixing his bangs so that they fell over the eye patch, he gave his companion a glare and stated, "Not. One. Word. About. The. Patch. Not a single one."

"Of course, Master Ciel." Tanaka chuckled at the growl as the old looking man sat down and picked up his tea cup, once more sipping at it with a smile on his lips. Ciel growled and grabbed his motorcycle keys, heading out to the garage to leave and start his night. As he pulled on his helmet and straddled his custom painted Trophy SE motorcycle, he had to chuckle to himself, amazed at how only five years could change life for someone.

He had gone from the owner of one of the biggest candy and sweet companies in the world, his family having built it up from the bottom up starting in the late 18 hundreds, to still the owner but also a hunter for a world organization much like all those silly little organizations in the spy movies. He hunted for the vampires and weres' and creatures that normal humans didn't want to think about, and all under the world's nose.

It had started because he had been stalked by the man who had once been the alpha of the local coyote pack and almost turned by the bastard. Ciel had run a sword through his heart, never knowing that the sword that his mother had taught him to use since he had been able to heft it was lined with silver just for that purpose. He had found out that night as he had freaked about what he had thought was a giant coyote turning back into a naked man that his butler was a hunter. Or at least had been when he had been alive.

Tanaka had been assigned to him when he had been born for the simple fact that when his mother had left the world of the hunters, she had left behind a lot of enemies. He had kept Ciel safe and cared for since he had been four days old, killing off those who would present a problem to the young man in the future and as time went past. The hunter turned vampire had stated that he had come to care for his young master as one would care for a child. Or in his case, a Childe.

Shaking his head and starting his motorcycle with a purr, he pulled out of the garage, heading down the smooth driveway and heading for the city, reaching down to turn on the music player that was connected to his helmet. As the music started to pulse in his ears, he snorted as his thoughts turned to the organization that had no name. All he knew was that Tanaka got the orders and he carried them out, only calling them himself when he needed more information.

He was pulled out of his contemplation when Tanaka came over the line and told him to head for one of the vampire friendly clubs. It seemed as if the owner's personal blood giver had been killed, the details making him shudder as he recognized the MO of the killing. His heart had been removed via his chest being cut open then his rib cage cracked open, before the organ had been nailed to a wall to let the blood drip down it.

Ciel mourned the thought of being able to eat, knowing that every time he went to one of the scenes that had the same MO he would lose his appetite. "Fucker couldn't wait until tomorrow to do this? I was looking forward to your pizza tonight," he complained, Tanaka chuckling over the line.

"_I can always make it tomorrow. I have yet to start on the dough, much less the sauce, so it can wait. I'll make something light on the stomach instead_," Tanaka stated, the smile coming over the line easily.

"Might as well make the dough. We both know that it'll keep and I know a few of the ingredients are time sensitive," Ciel said as he leaned into a curve before going a little faster on the straight patch of land before him.

"_Of course, Ciel,_" Tanaka drawled before the line cut off and his music started back up in his ears. Sighing once more, he groaned as he realized that he sounded like Lau when he was pining over whatever little pretty that had caught his attention that week.

"I have been hanging out with that blood vampire way too often," he complained to himself as he traveled through the streets to the section that vampires tended to stay in. Even though the world was at large, clueless about the supernatural world, things were getting to a point where the two worlds were about to find out about each other. He was not looking forward to that, knowing how humanity tended to react. "That's going to be a fun day."

Pulling up to the club, he slipped off of the bike and turned it off, the silence pressing down around him as the engine cooled off with soft ticks. He pulled off his helmet and tucked it onto its specially designed holding spot, locking it into place before sliding off of the bike. Walking up to the guard, he flashed the special badge that he used to get into scenes and to get people to talk to him. He was waved into the club by the vampiric police officer and shown to where the body was already been looked over by the forensic team by another one.

"So, is it the same as the last guy?" he asked, adjusting the eye patch as he gazed at Lau. The Chinese vampire snorted and nodded his head.

"Yes, it is. Apparently that rogue that we've heard about really doesn't like the fact that our donors are treated with such respect," Lau stated before gazing at the glaring male next to him. He raised an eyebrow before having the decency to look sheepish. "Ahhh, right, I forgot to send you a report when I first heard about the rogue didn't I?" he asked, Ciel glaring harder at his sometimes partner.

"Yes, you did," Ciel growled, Lau laughing sheepishly, the human knowing better than to believe it. "So, what do we know about the rogue?" he finally asked, letting Lau off of the hook for the moment.

"Male, dirty blond, old. Comes from the Victorian times. I believe that he worked for your family at one time and when he had been turned, he left amicably," Lau stated, smoothing down his shirt and humming softly. "He has a neatly trimmed beard, and his hair is usually kept very neat. From what I remember of him, his name is Damien and only recently has he gone, how do you say...around the bend," he continued, Ciel making a noise of acknowledgement as they took the pretty male and placed him into a body bag.

"So what makes him want to come here and try to become the master of the city?" Ciel asked, turning away as they started to unpin the heart from the wall. "Especially in such a messy and ultimately destructive way?"

"I believe that I can answer that," a smooth voice answer, Ciel whipping around with a narrowed eyed look at the new comer, hand reaching for one of his guns. The man before him had the red eyes of an ancient vampire, his skin like cream while his hair was the color of a raven's feathers. The fangs that peeked from behind full lips were about the normal for the older set of vampires, so not very surprising.

"Master Sebastian," Lau greeted, bowing before smiling at the other vampire. "Where is your partner?" he asked, looking around for the other vampire.

"He's talking with the one who just lost his lover and donor," Sebastian replied, before walking up to Ciel, offering his hand and kissing the back of the one that slipped into his own. "Sebastian Michaelis, bodyguard and hunter of our king, at your service," he purred, Ciel giving him a bored look even as he reigned in his natural reaction to such a handsome man so near him, vampire or not.

"Your King perhaps, but I am still, for the most part, human," he drawled, pulling his hand back and pulling on a pair of gloves, getting ready to leave. "I am Ciel, hunter of New York State. So, tell us why he is doing this so I can start my patrols and see if there's any information going on around here," he continued.

Sebastian smirked, one fang flashing in the light before nodding his head. "Of course. Damien had been...damaged I suppose you can say, earlier this year. He had been attacked by a unsanctioned hunter who hadn't known that he was a master and one of our King's personal advisors, outside of myself, Grell, William and Undertaker," he said. He adjusted the simple suit jacket lapels with a sigh of distaste. "The hunter managed to get a good blow to his head, actually cutting into his head. We didn't know the extent of how badly that cut had messed with his thought process and memories at the time."

"So now he thinks that the Phantomhives betrayed him, he deserves to be Master of the state and that everyone is out to get him," a bright voice said, Ciel glaring at the male that seemed to have popped out from nowhere to his left. The red hair of the new vampire fell down the lean back, bangs flaring out over bright green eyes as sharp teeth flashed in a happy smile. "He's out to get the last brat of the Phantomhive main family."

"Ah, Ciel, meet Grell Sutcliff," Sebastian stated, waving a hand at one of his partners. Both of the older males blinked as the smaller male started to curse in three different languages as the news of who the rogues target was sank in.

"I haven't heard that type of slang since Rachel discovered she was pregnant," Grell said in some awe, watching as Ciel pulled out his phone and quickly called someone.

"Tanaka? I need you to lock down the fucking house. The rogue is after me," he said, the two vampires staring at him with blank faces as Lau smirked next to them. It wasn't often that they didn't know something and it seemed that they hadn't known the pretty little hunter's last name was Phantomhive. "I'm bringing some guests too so be on the lookout, but make sure that Mey-Rin, Bardroy, Finnian and Snake go through the entire house too," he instructed before snapping the phone shut with a curse. "Come on you three. It looks as if we're working this together."

Turning on his heel, he stalked out of the club, nodding to the officers as he left with the three vampires following after him quickly. Grell was frowning heavily as he took in the lean male that looked no older than 18 at the most, Sebastian using his own phone to text their third partner, a vampiric consultant and older than they themselves.

"Undertaker shall join us on the road. Apparently Damien was able to give him the slip but it does look like that he is heading for the Phantomhive estate," the vampire stated, Ciel nodding as they came to stand next to his bike.

Picking up his helmet, he looked to the three and frowned heavily. "My staff was hand-picked by Tanaka and I, and it wasn't for their skills in their jobs. Just to warn you," he stated, pulling the helmet on, getting smirked at by the two men. "Follow me," he instructed, sliding onto the bike, starting it as the three vampires shared a look before heading to Lau's rather elegant but understated Mercedes-Benz.

Ciel pulled out of the parking lot, taking the winding back way to his home, watching carefully that the others were following after him and no one else was. He called Tanaka and got a status report from the vampire before warning him just who was coming with him as another Mercedes-Benz came up behind them. The other car didn't react so he was guessing it was the Undertaker guy that they had been talking about.

Driving through the back gate and right into the garage, Ciel parked and turned the bike off as the two cars parked in empty spots near the bike. He slid off of the bike as he pulled his helmet off and stalked to his study, the four vampires quick to follow, all of them staring at the little red headed woman in a maids outfit and gun in hand as she ran past, with narrowed eyes.

"Don't mind Mey-Rin. She's just doing another sweep," Ciel stated as he put the helmet down onto a side table and pulling off his coat.

Grell and Undertaker leered openly at the body that was exposed to them, the coat making him seem bulkier than he was actually. Sebastian eyed him with appreciative eyes as the four watched him walk to a wall that was covered in weapons and start to remove the weapons on his body. They found themselves once more thrown off by the sheer amount of weaponry that could be hidden on such a small body.

"Well, you are full of surprises," Grell chuckled as Tanaka walked in, pushing a tea cart with a tea service for one and three wine glasses next to two bottles of blood wine.

"When my mother was alive she made sure that I was well trained. At that time though I didn't know what for but after the were-coyote attack I found out. Tanaka has since added to that training," Ciel explained, removing the holsters that wrapped around his sides and back down to his thighs as the vampires were served their drinks. Once most of the weapons were removed, outside of a gun that sat on one thigh, he was left in a long sleeved, royal blue shirt and a pair of black pants that looked painted on but moved with him instead of against him. "Sit please. And tell me why you are here after Damien. It's something beyond the fact that he's a Master vampire with a fucked up mental capacity."

"Such language, Ciel," Lau purred, getting a dangerous glare as the young human pulled off his eye patch and dropped it onto the table before him with a snort. Dual colored eyes swept over them as Ciel frowned.

"Talk."

Sebastian smirked and reached over, covering Grell's mouth before he could say something stupid. "As you were told, the blow to his head screwed with his memories and perception of reality. So that means that he believes that your family turned on him after he was turned, instead of getting him in touch with the vampiric family that he had been taken in by. He wants to destroy you, starting by killing you and the completely ruining the Phantomhive name."

Ciel hummed and sat back, resting his cheek on the back of his fingers, the fingers of his other hand tapping on the arm of his chair. "He will find it hard to destroy the Phantomhive name. We are, by nature, secretive, but we don't do anything that could damage our name," he hummed. "Not only that but the only children I have are with his mother's at the moment," he continued, reaching out to press a button on his pad, starting his stereo. Something with a heavy beat, sounding almost techno if not the voice that went with it, started up through the house. "Tanaka will show you to where you can stay. I need to think."

Standing up, Ciel grabbed a simple staff and headed into a side room that used to be the ballroom. Closing his eyes and missing the fact that the three vampires and Tanaka had followed after him, he took a deep breath and started to move according to the music, incorporating flips, kicks and swings of his weapon. Each movement was gracefully done, all the while his eyes stayed shut, moving according to the beat of the music and moved through his body. Those who had never seen him train before, much less clear his mind, watched with surprised eyes, following him across the floor as they learned just how flexible his body was with some of the twists and kicks.

As the music started to come to an end, Tanaka lead them out of the room and to their own bedrooms. "I will warn you now, he's very cold but if you get to know him, he can be very warm," the older vampire purred to Sebastian and Grell, the two exchanging looks with each other. "Just don't piss him off. And if you don't wish to hear his music, there is a pad in his room that allows you to control the sound system in that room."

"Thank you, Master Tanaka," Sebastian replied, bowing and shoving his lover into the room before shutting the door. "I don't think that Damien will make a move tonight. No, I think he shall wait for tomorrow night, when he's going to be sure that Ciel is in the house and won't be leaving," he mused once they were alone, Grell nodding his head.

"I think you're right, lover boy," Grell hummed, dragging Sebastian close by his lapels, getting an amused look. "For now, I snagged that bottle of blood wine and we have time to play before tomorrow night."

"I see," Sebastian chuckled before picking his lover up and taking him to bed.

The next evening as the sun started to set outside of the specially treated glass panes of the many windows found the new vampires heading down the stairs after they had made their reports to the people that needed it. Walking into the smaller dining room that Tanaka had pointed them at, they found Ciel eating a piece of toast covered in what smelled to be sweet butter and apple butter. The young human glanced up from the newspaper that he was reading before returning to it and chewing on a new bite of toast.

"Bardroy will be bringing you some blood unless you somehow got a donor snuck in while we weren't looking," Ciel stated, flipping the page of his newspaper, looking over stocks. "Fresh even. My servants are always willing to donate, but not be bitten. They haven't had the best luck with vampires," he continued.

"Thank you," Undertaker said, smiling as he sat down, sweeping his silver hair back, bangs falling over his eyes. Ciel eyed him and the long black robe that he wore before snorted.

"Let me guess, you were an undertaker in years past when they wore such things?" he asked.

"Indeed," the vampire stated as Grell yawned and flopped into a chair next to Sebastian. Tanaka walked in and placed a thick file down before each person before looking at his master and leaving with a snort to walk around the grounds once more.

"These have all the information that we could find on Damien and the murders," was the explanation as Ciel finished off his toast and wiped off his fingers. They noticed that the nails were painted a neon purple color, nearly matching his purple eye before they turned to the files and opened them up. Going over the details, they sketched out a quick and dirty plan on how to get Damien, either killing him or trapping him.

Once they were done and they had all eaten their breakfast, Ciel left the dining room to change into one of his house outfits, which was just a pair of pants like the ones from the night before and a shirt. He set up in his office while his household drove off, looking for all the world that they were on their usual errands of the day before they snuck back and hid in their spots. Ciel settled in and started to do the paperwork that needed his attention, most of the business paperwork carefully watched over by Tanaka and handled by a group of managers.

Frowning as he looked at the projections for one company, his ears twitched at the soft scrape of shoe on floor, knowing it wasn't one of his people, much less the vampires that were there. He smiled slightly himself and put the paperwork aside before he shoved his chair back, the blur missing him as he swung around in the chair and pulled out a hidden gun. He was quick to aim and fire, purposefully missing the snarling vampire and nicking his cheek.

"Damien, I was wondering how long you were going to make me wait," he hummed as he stood up from the chair, shoving it out of his way with one foot. He wondered where his staff was before deciding that it wasn't needed for him to know just yet. "You have been a very bad vampire. My mother would be very upset with you if she had lived."

Damien growled and shifted on his feet, eyes narrowed. "You and yours tossed me out like so much trash. Why would I care about what a whore would think about me?" he snarled, Ciel cocking an eyebrow before snorting.

"Yeah, you're fucked in the head. If I remember my history, the hunters of the family back then found you a clan to take you in and teach you how to use your power and keep hidden. Now be a good little vampire and stay still," he said, Damien chuckling before lunging. A flurry of red and silver came out of the shadows, taking down the blur of blond hair with a hard thud. Looking down, Ciel's eyebrow went up even further at the sight of Grell and Undertaker holding down the vampire.

Sebastian stepped out of the shadows and flipped his phone closed. "That was rather boring," he drawled, Ciel rolling his eyes and checking his gun clip, sliding a new bullet into place before putting the safety back on and hiding it away.

"It was. Apparently he's good at hiding and surprise attacks but not so good at the full frontal attacks," he stated as Tanaka walked in with Mey-Rin, the young woman blushing as she rubbed at her head.

"Sorry, me lord, but he got the drop on me," she said, her heavily accented voice slurring slightly, "and knocked me out."

"It's fine Mey-Rin. Take Pluto out and make sure there's nothing else. Make sure the other's go with you, please," Ciel stated as he moved his chair back behind his desk and flopped down into it with a moan, tilting his head back with a sigh of pleasure. "What I wouldn't do for a long hot bath with no interruptions and a week off," he groaned as Grell and Undertaker finally completely subdued Damien and dragged him off for pick up.

"Your bath was fixed this morning, the reason why I suggested you sleep in a guest room," Tanaka stated, finding a large box on the mail table and handing it over to the excited looking Ciel. "And I believe that is the items that you ordered. Now, Mr. Sebastian, what are you planning on doing now?" he asked, turning to the amused looking vampire.

"Oh? I think I'll stay around and fill in the Masters seat. A firm but steady and fair hand is needed here and the courts are starting to bore me again," Sebastian admitted, watching as the lithe man went through his box, pulling out candles and oils before putting them all back into the box once he had made sure everything was there.

"Does that mean I have to continue dealing with you and your lover?" Ciel asked, nearly whining at the thought. "And how you deal with those sharp little teeth so close to your dick I will never know nor understand I think," he continued. With that parting jab, he chuckled and walked off with his box, Sebastian smiling after him with some amusement sparkling in his eyes.

"Ah, I don't think it will be boring here, that's for sure," Sebastian chuckled as he smiled at Tanaka, the two vampires settling down to talk about what was to be done in the near future. Grell came back and explained that Undertaker had gone back to the homeland to close up shop so he could open a new one under Sebastian's rule as his third.

Upstairs, Ciel shook his head and lit candles, the cameras in the study catching the conversation for him to watch as he took his bath. He had a feeling that things were going to be very different with those three vampires in his life.

"Like dealing with Lau wasn't enough," he huffed as he slipped into his bathtub with a sigh. "And I still have to do my Halloween patrols. Joy." He chuckled and said, "Trick or treat world."


End file.
